


Sacramento Traffic

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are stuck in traffic, and Anthony has to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacramento Traffic

Ian pulled away from the drive-through, handing the bag of food to Anthony.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get home," Anthony urged him. "I have to piss really badly."  
  
"No problem," Ian said, grinning over at his boyfriend, who was holding the camera. "Now say something funny, I have to watch all this traffic."  
  
Ian wasn't sure what was going on, but the entire road was filled with cars. He'd never seen this many people out driving at 11:30 in the morning before; he could barely find a space to turn out of the parking lot. As they proceeded down the road, the traffic moved more and more slowly; soon they were slowed almost to a crawl.  
  
Anthony squirmed in his seat. "Fuck, Ian, I really have to go. Can you pull over?"  
  
Ian shook his head. "I can't, sorry. We're stuck in traffic."  
  
Anthony nodded, looking at the cars surrounding them on every side. "Do you have a bottle or a cup or something? I don't care what it is, I'm desperate here."  
  
"Sorry, I cleaned out my car yesterday," Ian said apologetically. He felt bad, but he was kind of enjoying watching Anthony squirm like that, squeezing his legs together and biting his lip. It made his crotch tingle pleasantly.  
  
Anthony took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat, squeezing his eyes shut. "Okay," he whispered. "I can hold it."  
  
"We're almost home," Ian assured him.  _Although with the way traffic's moving today, it might take another hour…_  
  
Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey, do you wanna film a bit to take your mind off of it?"  
  
Anthony nodded. "Yeah, okay." He shifted his position, trying to sit as normally as possible, and turned the camera on. "Hey guys," he said, aiming the lens at himself. "I have to pee really bad right now, and we're stuck in traffic."  
  
He turned the camera to Ian, who grinned. "Open up the door and just go!" he joked.  
  
The conversation continued back and forth for a while. Ian was pretty sure they weren't going to include any of it in the final edit, but it seemed to be taking Anthony's mind off his bladder somewhat.  
  
At least, until Ian made him laugh.  
  
"Fuck," Anthony gasped, doubling over in his seat. "Ian, if you keep making me laugh I'm going to piss myself."  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry," Ian said hurriedly. "I'll stop making jokes, I swear."  
  
"No point in filming anymore, I guess," Anthony said, switching the camera back off. "Fuck, my bladder's going to explode."  
  
"Just try to hold on until we get out of this traffic, okay?" Ian said. "I'll pull over somewhere so you can get out and go piss behind a bush or something."  
  
Anthony nodded. "These fucking cars had better start moving soon."  
  
However, nearly twenty minutes later, they hadn't moved more than a few yards. Anthony was shifting his position constantly, letting out small whimpering noises every so often.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned. "It hurts…"  
  
Ian bit his lip in concern. "Look, Anthony, don't hurt yourself. Here, give me the food." He reached over and took the food from Anthony's lap, placing it on his own. "Now just go right there, okay?"  
  
"What? No!" Anthony protested, shaking his head. "It'll get all over the seat and everything."  
  
"It's no different than puking all over the seat when you're drunk, and you've done that before," Ian pointed out.  
  
Anthony blushed. "Still, I don't want to make a mess in your car."  
  
Ian took one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze Anthony's leg reassuringly. "It's no big deal, Ant. I'll have it cleaned tomorrow. I don't want you to rupture your bladder or something."  
  
Anthony shook his head. "I'll be fine." But as he stared at the long line of cars in front of them, Ian could see the uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"Anthony, are you sure? I –"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!" Anthony snapped. Ian shook his head in defeat. He found himself feeling a little disappointed; a part of him had wanted it to happen. He wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from, but the whole situation was starting to turn him on just a little.  
  
Anthony was breathing heavily beside him, thighs pressed tightly together, hands gripping the sides of the seat. The look of desperation in his eyes was sending Ian's blood flowing swiftly downwards.  
  
Only a few more minutes had passed before Anthony let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Ian, I can't hold it," he said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Just go," Ian said again. "It's oka –"  
  
Before he could even finish his sentence, Anthony let out a moan. "Fuck, Ian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"  
  
Ian watched with barely-concealed excitement as Anthony dropped his head back against the head-rest, squeezing his eyes shut. His dick jumped with arousal as a wet spot appeared on the crotch of Anthony's jeans, growing larger and larger with each passing second. Soon Anthony's pants were soaked all the way down his thighs, clinging wetly to his legs, and still more and more liquid poured out; Ian could see it pooling on the seat between Anthony's legs, and he was suddenly immensely grateful that the food was hiding his own lap from view. Watching Anthony wet himself was making him harder than he'd been in months.  
  
All too soon, the flow slowed to a small trickle and then stopped. Anthony buried his face in his hands, blushing redder than Ian had ever seen.  
  
"I'm so sorry, oh God," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Ian said. His voice came out deep and gravelly; thankfully, Anthony was too embarrassed to notice.  
  
"I tried to hold it, I just couldn't…"  
  
"Anthony, shut up," Ian said, as kindly as possible. "It's fine." He paused. "Hey, when we get home you're probably gonna want to take a shower, right?"  
  
"Umm… yeah…" Anthony said, still blushing.  
  
Ian grinned. "How about some shower sex?"  
  
Anthony just stared at him for a few seconds. Finally, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Dude, seriously? I just pissed all over myself and your car seat, and you're already thinking about fucking me?" The words escaped between giggles. Ian was glad to see that Anthony didn't look quite so upset anymore.  
  
Ian smirked. "It takes a lot more than that to kill my sex drive." He decided not to mention that this whole incident was what had brought on his sex drive in the first place.  
  
That was a secret for another day.


End file.
